


Fanfic request: Bright by Echosmith

by Animefangirl365



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Not a Story, fic request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animefangirl365/pseuds/Animefangirl365
Summary: This is not a fic. This is a request for someone with more time and creative capabilities than I. I recently heard Bright by Echosmith. I do not have the creative abilities to do anything with it, but I would love to read a fic about the song. It can be one character singing/dancing for their love interest, it can be various people debating the practicalities of Jupiter, Neptune, and the Moon (could be a metaphor for Diana [aka Artemis]) of all people having a hand in the song's love story. You might not even really interpret it as a love story. I don't care. Any fic inspired by this song will be appreciated, and please do me a favor and send the link to me when you're done. Thank you very much! (The contents inside are a copy of this: you don't even have to give this a "view" if you're not interested)





	Fanfic request: Bright by Echosmith

This is not a fic. This is a request for someone with more time and creative capabilities than I. I recently heard Bright by Echosmith. I do not have the creative abilities to do anything with it, but I would love to read a fic about the song. It can be one character singing/dancing for their love interest, it can be various people debating the practicalities of Jupiter, Neptune, and the Moon (could be a metaphor for Diana [aka Artemis]) of all people having a hand in the song's love story. You might not even really interpret it as a love story. I don't care. Any fic inspired by this song will be appreciated, and please do me a favor and link it to me when you're done.


End file.
